ftsquadfandomcom-20200213-history
The FT Squad Adventures series
The FT Squad's Adventures series, is an upcoming animated adventures series created by kylgrv. Unlike most other adventures series movies, the movies in this series are being posted on DevaintART, although some pictures related to them are on YouTube under kylgrv's channel. This series stars a team of teenage heros who came from a different universe and are adventuring into other universes to explore, be more social, and battle bitter enemies with their special skills and close allies. FT SQUAD FOUNDERS *Kyle - Kyle the Otter (also the main mascot for kylgrv's channel), is the leader of the team as well as martial arts fighter. He once was a solitary person, but after joining the FT Squad, he became more social and active than he once was. He considers himself responsible and wishes for the best of his friends, but he also loves having fun and he hates boredom. He's a very friendly otter, and is engaged with Kristen the Otter. *Rudy - Rudy the Alligator, is the swimming genius of the team, but also a bit of a rival to Kyle. His personality is brash and arrogant, and he competes with Kyle in numerous activities that both of them are graet at, such as video gaming, surfing, racing, etc. However, Rudy is just as kind hearted as his friends, and he never lets anything or anyone bad harm his friends. He also serves as the loyal second in command. *Dennis - Dennis the frog (once nicknamed Hopper at one point) is the smallest, youngest and the funniest member who knows a lot about athletics and gymnastics. *Cassidy - Cassidy the Pelican, is the cowgirl lover who is very cheerful and kind. She loves western themed media and has her own rope and cowgirl hat. In fact, she doesn't take off her hat or boots, unless if it's a special holiday like Christmas or Halloween. *Kimmy - Kimmy The Elephant, is the largest member who is considered by his friends to be the motherly member. She's very calm and polite, but also a bit of a big sister figure to everyone of the members. She's also best friends with Cassidy, who she treats like a little sister and comforts her when she is sad or shy. *Kaytlin - Kaytlin the Otter is the newest member and one of the most daring. She loves sports, just like Kimmy, but instead of basketball, football and soccer, she prefers athletic activities which include skateboarding, surfing, biking, etc. She has a tendency to get cocky, but never does anything that hurts her friends. OTHER MEMBERS This is a list of members who the squad encounters on their adventures and allowed them to join their ranks as travelling members. *Rex (future member) - Rex is the orange Tyrannosaurus Rex from "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story." He first meets the team in The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and later in The FT Squad Meets Hercules, he joins the team in their adventures. Rex is very polite and friendly, though he can get shy sometimes. He has a very big heart and likes children. *Elsa (future member) - Elsa is the lavender Pteradactyl from "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story." She first meets the team in The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and later in The FT Squad Meets Hercules, she joins the team in their adventures. Elsa is the only female reptile of the group and has a crush on Rex. She often flirts with him, though Rex gets nervous when this happens. *Dweeb (future member) - Dweeb is the green Parasaurolophus from "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story." He first meets the team in The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and later in The FT Squad Meets Hercules, he joins the team in their adventures. Dweeb is sort of dim-witted, with a wavy crest and buck teeth on his snout. But just like his other friends, he's very sweet and lovable. *Woog (future member) - Woog is the blue Triceratops from "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story." He first meets the team in The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and later in The FT Squad Meets Hercules, he joins the team in their adventures. Woog is a very gentle dinosaur with a big appetite. He often gets hungry, but he is always there for his friends. *Yao (future member) - One of the three army soldiers from China. First met in China, while training to defend the country from the huns led by Shan Yu, the squad did not get along with him, but after succeeding in training, they became good friends. After Shan Yu and the huns were defeated, he decided to join the FT Squad to see new places with his fellow soldiers, Ling and Chien Po. Yao is famous for taking on tough opponents, despite his obese size. *Ling future member) - ( One of the three army soldiers from China. First met in China, while training to defend the country from the huns led by Shan Yu, the squad did not get along with him, but after succeeding in training, they became good friends. After Shan Yu and the huns were defeated, he decided to join the FT Squad to see new places with his fellow soldiers, Yao and Chien Po. Ling is known to be the funniest of the duo, often trying to impress girls with his humor. *Chien Po (future member) - One of the three army soldiers from China. First met in China, while training to defend the country from the huns led by Shan Yu, the squad did not get along with him, but after succeeding in training, they became good friends. After Shan Yu and the huns were defeated, he decided to join the FT Squad to see new places with his fellow soldiers, Yao and Ling. Chien Po is the one who loves food, just like Woog. *Wubbzy (future member) - One of Kyle's best friends and smaller and yellower version of Tigger. He loves to bounce on his springy tail and play kickity kick ball. Kyle first met Wubbzy in Kyle and Kaytlin's Adventures in Wow Wow Wubbzy: Wubb Idol. In The FT Squad's Adventures in Beauty and the Beast, Wubbzy, along with Widget, Walden and Daizy,decides to join the team. Kyle and Wubbzy are close friends, with a big brother/little brother relationship. Kyle is always prepared to help Wubbzy when he needs it. *Daizy (future member) - One of Wubbzy's best friends and little sister figure to Kaytlin. She loves planting flowers and is very cheerful. She often teams up with Wubbzy. *Widget (future member) - One of Wubbzy's best friends and inventing genius to the team. Widget is famous for inventing all sorts of machines, though most of them tend to malfunction and cause problems. *Walden (future member) - One of Wubbzy's best friends and book worm of the team. Walden is very intelligent and knows much about science, as well as books and art. *Peanut Otter - One of the Otter children in Lake Hoohaw and Kyle's foster brother. He is a fan of "Bucky Space Beaver" comic books, and doesn't prefer dancing, especially the Noodle Dance. Until they depart in the RV with Marzipan in The Angry Birds Movie. *Baby Butter Otter - One of the Otter children in Lake Hoohaw and Kyle's foster baby sister. She doesn't talk much, but she's kind and cheerful in every way. Until they departs in the RV with Marzipan in The FT Squad meets The Angry Birds Movie. *Jelly Otter - One of the Otter children in Lake Hoohaw and Kyle's foster sister. She is very creative and whenever there is a problem, she insists on doing a Noodle Dance. Often times she comes with an idea that doesn't work, but by working together with her siblings and friends, she can get through it. Unilt they departs in the RV with Marzipanin The FT Squad meets The Angry Birds Movie. *Colonel Hathi (future member) - The commander of an elephant army from India. First met in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Jungle Book, the squad first thought of him as a local of the jungle, but this changed when the team encountered him again in The FT Squad Meets Mulan, where he helps Captain Li Shang train the Chinese military. Hathi declares the squad, including the females of the team, under his command, so that they wouldn't face any death penalty. After the defeat of the huns, Hathi, along with Yao, Ling and Chien Po, joins the squad and acts as one of the leaders, though he is more than willing to take orders from Kyle when necessary. He also serves as one of Future Time Travel's main authorities, along with Commander Atom, Kendall and Bruton. *Donkey (future member) - A fairytale donkey and friend of Shrek's. Just like Ling, he's very funny and whacky, but he always tries his best to help. *Mermaid Man (future member) - A semi-retired superhero from Bikini Bottom. He and Barnacle Boy were once retired, but they came out of retirement with a little help from Spongebob SquarePants and Patrick Star. He knows what it takes to be a superhero but goes out of control when someone mentions the word 'evil.' *Barnacle Boy (future member) - A semi-retired superhero from Bikini Bottom. He and Mermaid Man were once retired, but they came out of retirement with a little help from Spongebob SquarePants and Patrick Star. He is less cooperative than Mermaid Man and often gets annoyed with him, but he still enjoys his job as a superhero nonetheless. *Lightning Mcqueen (future member) - Lightning McQueen is a skilled race car who the FT Squad met in The FT Squad's Adventures in Cars. Lightning was once an arrogant racer who had little friends, but while staying in Radiator Springs to repair the road after an unfortunate accident, he started understanding the importance of friendship and love, rather than fame. He falls in love with Sally, an attorney, and becomes best friends with Mater and Kaytlin the Otter. Eventually, sometime in the future, McQueen and Mater will join the FT Squad on their adventures. *Sir Tow Mater (future member) - Sir Tow Mater is one of the cars met in The FT Squad's Adventures in Cars. Mater is the first to befriend Lightning McQueen during his stay in Radiator Springs and he shows McQueen how to do Tractor Trippin' drive backwards. Mater becomes close friends with Kaytlin and Kyle and often gets curious about what their squadron does on their adventures. Eventually, sometime in the future, Mater, along with McQueen will join the FT Squad on their adventures. *Sally Carrera (future member) - Sally Carrera is one of the cars met in The FT Squad's Adventures in Cars. Sally is a District attorney from Radiator Springs who had the idea of sentencing Lightning McQueen to fix the road after he wrecked it by accident. But this was only an attempt to keep the town in business. Sally later became McQueen's girlfriend and at some point, along with McQueen, Mater and Doc, will join the FT Squad on their adventures. *Doc Hudson (future member) - Doc Hudson is one of the cars met in The FT Squad's Adventures in Cars. Doc was once a famous race car known as the Hudson Hornet, but this changed after a big crash that put him out of season. He wasn't given a warm fanfare upon his return as he expected, so he left the world of racing and stayed in Radiator Springs as a local judge and doctor. He kept a newspaper about the crash to remind himself to never go back. When Lightning McQueen was stuck in Radiator Springs due to wrecking the road, he wanted him out because McQueen reminded him so much about his previous career, but he chose to let him fix the road after persuasion from Sally. McQueen found out about his previous racing career, but Doc was still reluctant to go back, until he realized how the other Radiator Springs folk enjoyed McQueen while he was staying. At the Piston Cup, while working for McQueen's crew chiefm he got his expected fanfare back and he chose to stick with his racing career. Eventually at some point, Doc, along with McQueen, Mater and Sally will join the FT Squad on their adventures. *Mirta (future member) - Mirta is a hybrid of witch and fairy from the Magix universe. First introduced in The FT Squad's Adventures with the Winx Club, ''Mirta was a witch who originally attended Cloud Tower with her best friend Lucy, but eventually chose to exchange to Alfea for fairies where it was happier and more comfortable for her. Even though the FT Squad doesn't interact with her often, at the end of the first season, they will offer Mirta a place in their squadron so that she doesn't get lonely. Mirta will agree, even though she will keep in touch with Lucy and the Winx Club. *Pterano (future member) - Pterano is Petrie's uncle who was expelled from the herds trying to reach the Great Valley for an irresponsible action. A while later, he reunites with his nephew upon hearing about a flying rock that Littlefoot saw a night before that was declared "the stone of cold fire." Littlefoot and his friends, along with the FT Squad were suspicious of Pterano and after an adventure to reach the stone, as well as rescue Ducky who was kidnapped by Pterano and his goons, Rinkus and Sierra, they found it on a forbidden volcano. Pterano thought the rock possessed special powers, but upon noticing that it was just a regular meteor, he felt guilty for his actions and endangering the kids, but redeemed himself after saving Ducky. Upon returning to the Great Valley, Grandpa Longneck explained that Pterano's action was unnacceptable, but for saving the children, his punishment got reduced. He got banished to the Mysterious Beyond for five cold times (or winters). The FT Squad concluded that the Mysterious Beyond also included areas outside the Great Valley, and Commander Atom, the squad's chief and main authority, saw that Pterano had made a change and gave him a second chance. Pterano will eventually join the team as a member, even though everyone will keep an eye on him at times. *Speedy the Snail (future member) - Speedy the snail is a smooth talking, music loving snail who befriended Timon and Pumbaa and the FT Squad when they were shipped to Paris France. Speedy loves to sing and often suggests singing when something bad happens. Speedy will eventually decide to travel with the FT Squad on their adventures at some point in the future. *James P. Sullivan (future member) - James P. Sullivan, or just simply Sulley, is a monster from Monstropolis met in ''The FT Squad Goes to Monsters Inc. He is the top scarer of Monsters Inc. and partner to Mike Wazowski. Their job is to keep Monstropolis' energy alive by scaring children from the human world. Despite his job involving scaring children, Sulley is very loyal and friendly and soons learns that making children laugh brings more power than screaming. At first he was wary of the FT Squad, but became a close friend after they helped him realize that children aren't toxic. Eventually in the future, Sulley and Mike will join the FT Squad on their adventures. *Mike Wazowski (future member) - Mike Wazowski is a monster from Monstropolis met in The FT Squad Goes to Monsters Inc. He is Sulley's scare assistant and often very cowardly. He is terrified of children because Monstropolis rumor had it that they were toxic and could kill a monster in an instant through simple touch. This was proven false however, and Mike and Sulley realized that children are just full of energy. Mike is also a good comedian and can easily make children laugh, which can bring plenty of power to Monstropolis. Eventually, Mike and Sulley will join the FT Squad on their adventures. *Gene (future member) - Gene live in Textopolis in The FT Squad meets the Emoji Movie and joins The FT Squad on their adventures with Hi-5 and Jailbreak *Hi-5 (future member) Gene's best friend Hi-5 joins The FT Squad too. *Jailbreak (future member) Gene's girlfriend Jailbreak joins The FT Squad too. *Toothless (Future Member) - Toothless is a Night Fury in The FT Squad Adventures in How To Train Your Dragon and joins The FT Squad on this adventures. *Margo (future member) - Margo joins The FT Squad on there adventures with Edith and Agnes in The FT Squad Adventures in Blue's Big Musical. *Edith (future member) - Margo's sister Edith joins the FT Squad too. *Agnes (future member) - Margo's sister Agnes joins the FT Squad too. * Minions (future member) - Minions are yellow child like creatures and joins the FT Squad on there adventures in the Ft Squad Adventures in Blue's Big Musical. * Blue (future member) Blue was a puppy and joins the FT Squad on there adventures with Magenta, Green Puppy, Periwinkle, Tickety Tock, Slippery Soap, Shovel, Pail, Side Table Drawer and Mailbox in the FT Squad Adventures in Blue's Big Musical. * Magenta (future member) Blue's friend Magenta joins the FT Squad.too. * Green Puppy (future member) Blue's friend Green Puppy joins the FT Squad.too. * Periwinkle (future member) Blue's friend Periwinkle joins the FT Squad.too. * Tickety Tock (future member) Blue's friend Tickety Tock joins the FT Squad.too. * Slippery Soap (future member) Blue's friend Slippery Soap joins the FT Squad.too. * Shovel (future member) Blue's friend Shovel joins the FT Squad too. * Pail (future member) Blue's friend Pail joins the FT Squad too. * Side Table Drawer (future member) Blue's friend Side Table Drawer joins the FT Squad too. * Mailbox (future member) Blue's friend Mailbox joins the FT Squad too. * Emilia (future member) Emilia is from Sitio Yellow Woodpecker Farm amd Daizy's favorite Rag Doll joins the FT Squad in The FT Squad Adventures in Blue's Big Musical * Alan (future member) * BB-8 (future member) * Pooka (future member) *Red Bird (future member) - Red live in Bird island met in The FT Squad meet the Angry Birds Movie and Joins the FT Squad on their adventures with Chuck, Bomb and the other Birds after saying goodbye to Peanut, Jelly and Baby Butter in the RV with Marzipan. *Chuck Bird (future member) - Red's friend Chuck joins The FT Squad too after saying goodbye to Peanut, Jelly and Baby Butter in the RV with Marzipan. *Bomb (future member) - Red's friend Bomb joins The FT Squad too after saying goodbye to Peanut, Jelly and Baby Butter in the RV with Marzipan. TEAM SUPPORTERS OR MINOR ALLIES This is a list of characters who aren't really part of the travelling team, but they are close friends and often keep in touch with the FT Squad. *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Po the Panda *Master Shifu *Tigress *Crane *Mantis *Viper *Monkey *Clover *Samantha *Alex *Jerry *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Kaya the Otter (KWoodsification ''on YouTube and as ''kaitlinlaylafan on Deviant Art) *Robin *Starfire *Cyborg *Beast Boy *Raven *The Wubb Girlz *Roy Prong *Simba *Nala *Timon *Pumbaa *Rafiki *Zazu *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Peppy Hare *Slippy Toad *ROB 64 *Genie *Buzz Lightyear *Woody *Slinky Dog *Hamm *Mr. Potato Head *Rex (Toy Story) *Louis the Alligator *Aladar *Neera *Plio *Yar *Suri *Zini *Eema *Baylene *Url *Twilight Sparkle *Spike the Dragon *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Applejack *Fluttershy *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Shining Armor *Princess Cadence *Sheriff *Luigi *Guido *Flo *Ramone *Sarge *Fillmore *Lizzie *Red *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia Shapiro *Kyle Larman *Candace Flynn *Stacy Hirano *Spongebob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Dora the Explorer *Boots *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Olie Polie *Zowie Polie *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Yoshi *Kirby *Tigerman (tigerman531 ''on YouTube) *Other Allies *Matilda Bird *Terence Bird *Bubbles Bird *Hal Bird *Stella Bird *Mighty Eagle *Jay Bird *Jake Bird *Jim Bird *Marzipan *Mel *Mary *Other Emojis *Hiccup *Astrid *Snotlout *Fishlegs *Ruffnut *Tuffnut Upcoming Movies These movies from 2014 consist of at least all six original members. The status of the backup allies will be determined by kylgrv, based on whether or not the allies appeared in the same movie. '''SEASON 1' * The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King *The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *The FT Squad's Adventures in Aladdin *The FT Squad's Adventures in Toy Story *The FT Squad Meets Gumby *The FT Squad Meets The Princess and the Frog *The FT Squad's Adventures in Dinosaur *The FT Squad Meets Tarzan *The FT Squad's Adventures in Beauty and the Beast *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Jungle Book *The FT Squad Meets Hercules *The FT Squad's Adventures in Toy Story 2 *The FT Squad Meets Mulan SEASON 2 *The FT Squad's Adventures in Dumbo *http://the%7CFT THE FT SQUAD ADVENTURES IN THE JUNGLE BOOK 2 *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride *The FT Squad Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame *The FT Squad Meets Pocahontas *The FT Squad Meets Shrek *The FT Squad's Adventures in A Bug's Life *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Little Mermaid *The FT Squad's Adventures in Kung Fu Panda 2 *The FT Squad's Adventures in Cars *The FT Squad's Adventures in the Ice Age *The FT Squad's Adventures in Madagascar *The FT Squad's Adventures in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension SEASON 3 *The FT Squad's Adventures in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *The FT Squad Goes to Monsters Inc. *The FT Squad's Adventures in An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *The FT Squad Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The FT Squad's Adventures in Rugrats: The Movie *The FT Squad Goes Finding Nemo *The FT Squad's Adventures in Sleeping Beauty *The FT Squad's Adventures in Robin Hood *The FT Squad and the Return of Jafar *The FT Squad's Adventures in Rock-a-Doodle *The FT Squad's Adventures in Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird *The FT Squad's Adventures in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie *The FT Squad's Adventures with the Fox and the Hound *The FT Squad Goes UP *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Tigger Movie *The FT Squad's Adventures in Ice Age: The Meltdown *The FT Squad's Adventures in Aladdin and the King of Thieves SEASON 4 ''' * The FT Squad Meets the Swan Princess *The FT Squad in Piglet's BIG Movie *The FT Squad's Adventures in Rugrats Go Wild *The FT Squad's Adventures in All Dogs Go To Heaven *The FT Squad in a Goofy Movie *The FT Squad's Adventures in Alice in Wonderland *The FT Squad's Adventures in the Spongebob SquarePants Movie *The FT Squad Goes Over the Hedge *The FT Squad in a Shark Tale *The FT Squad Meets Peter Pan *The FT Squad's Adventures in Pooh's Heffalump Movie *The FT Squad's Adventures in Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who *The FT Squad Meets Bolt *The FT Squad's Adventures in the Pebble and the Penguin *The FT Squad's Adventures in Barnyard *The FT Squad in An Extremely Goofy Movie *The FT Squad Meets the Incredibles '''SEASON 5 * The FT Squad's Adventures in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * The FT Squad's Adventures in Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted * The FT Squad's Adventures in The Emperor's New Groove * The FT Squad's Adventures in The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea * The FT Squad's Adventures in Surf's Up * The FT Squad's Adventures in Shrek 2 * The FT Squad Meets Cinderella * The FT Squad's Adventures in Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World * The FT Squad Gets Tangled * The FT Squad's Adventures in Brave * The FT Squad's Adventures in Ice Age: Continental Drift * The FT Squad's Adventures in Home on the Range * The FT Squad Goes to Treasure Planet * The FT Squad's Adventures in Brother Bear * The FT Squad Gets Frozen * The FT Squad Meets Lilo and Stitch SEASON 6 *The FT Squad Meets the Emoji Movie *The FT Squad Adventures in How To Train Your Dragon *The FT Squad Adventures in Blue's Big Musical *The FT Squad Meets the Angry Birds Movie *The FT Squad Adventures in Toy Story 3 Voice Cast *Kyle Grove as Kyle *Seth Rogen as Rudy *David Cross as Dennis *Kristen Wiig as Cassidy *Lucy Liu as Kimmy *Cameron Diaz as Katyilln Trivia *This is the only American-Canadian Adventures series to be on YouTube. *Kaya, the voice for Kaya The Otter was the only Candadian voice actress, while everyone else is American. *The FT Squad Adventures series is disturbited by Kylgrv Pictures, Cartoon Pizza (formerly "Jumbo Pictures"), Walt Disney Pictures, Pixar, Universal Pictures, Dreamworks Animation, Chapman Entertainment,Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, SEGA, Nintendo (Using from "Pokemon: The First Movie"), HiT Entertainment and Big Idea Productions. *This is the first Adventures series to have PB&J Otter and departs to saying goodbye to PB&J Otter in The FT Squad meet The Angry Birds Movie. ﻿ Category:The FT Squad Adventures Category:PB&J Otter Category:Movies Category:Kylgrv